Violet Blue
by MedliSage
Summary: Neku heads to WildKat to do his history project. Not much school work gets done.


"I'm bored."

"That's not my problem," Neku replied, setting down his school bag on the floor and sitting himself on Joshua's bed.

"It will be," Joshua said, in what would have been an ominous fashion if it wasn't for the nearly childish pout on his face. "Why did you bother coming here if all you planned on doing was a school project?"

"It's history," Neku explained, unzipping his bag and shifting through the contents. "You can read through my book or something. And besides, if I didn't come here, you'd just show up at my place and try and distract me there. I figured I might as well get it over with."

Joshua sat next to Neku, eyes glancing over the various books and unorganized half-crushed papers that were being pulled out. And when Neku was finally done, Joshua scooted himself a bit back, slinking his arms around Neku's waist.

"Look, I need to do this or I'll probably flunk," Neku said, moving one of his hands to hold onto Joshua's. "I'll get it done quick and then we can play Tin Pin or - or whatever, okay?"

A bit slowly, Joshua slid his arms out from around Neku. He then moved his hand up to Neku's collar, pulling it down and pressing a small kiss to the back of Neku's jawline.

"Hey," Neku said quietly, almost warningly, but despite that his body leaned backwards into Joshua - just a bit.

"Shh," Joshua nearly purred, kissing there again, and then once on his earlobe and the nape of his neck. With each kiss, he felt Neku back further into him, felt their bodies grow closer. Neku's hands started to run up Joshua's thighs, and Joshua nearly shuddered, biting back a low moan as Neku squeezed at them.

Quickly and without hesitation Joshua let his hands fall to the front of Neku's shorts, undoing his belt in a single motion and pulling it through the loops before bringing it back and curving it around Neku's wrists, tying it in a secure knot.

"Hey," Neku started again, only to be cut off once more as Joshua kissed at his neck again, adding suction this time that induced a low moan and caused his shoulders to tense.

"I said shh," Joshua said, pulling Neku's collar down further and moving his mouth to the junction of Neku's neck and shoulders, sucking there a moment before biting just barely hard enough to leave a faint pink mark. Neku arched forward just a bit, his breath hitching.

"You're doing half the project," he said dismissively, voice turning into a quiet groan as Joshua softly bit him again.

"Whatever you say," Joshua breathed into Neku's skin, making him nearly quiver. He left one more kiss on his shoulder before shifting himself back to Neku's side and then moving one of his legs over Neku's, hovering over him in a straddle as he leaned down and kissed him. He was met with Neku's closed mouth - stubborn as always - that quickly opened after Joshua ran his tongue over it once, almost moaning himself as Neku nearly jerked up into it, feeling a rush run down his body as their tongues touched and ran over each other. They broke for air once, Joshua heading back into the kiss before Neku had really taken his breath, and on the second time Neku instead leaned up as Joshua's torso lowered again and sucked hard at the base of Joshua's neck, eliciting a moan that made Neku push his hips up, just barely out of reach of Joshua's. Joshua giggled huskily - as husky as a giggle could get - though it turned into a moan as Neku instead outright bit at Joshua's collarbone, feeling satisfied enough as he pulled back and saw the dark mark his teeth had left there.

Joshua leaned his head down the rest of the way to kiss Neku again, though this time he lowered his hips too, just enough so that their erections barely brushed each other through their clothing, but that was still cause to make them both moan into the kiss. Without quite meaning to Joshua felt himself push down harder, grinding against Neku, and Neku pulled out of the kiss as his body almost jumped, nearly gasping as Joshua moved his hips back, and then forward again.

Joshua's hands gripped tightly onto Neku's shoulders, moaning each time he pushed himself against Neku. He kept himself at such a point that they were just barely rubbing against each other, making Neku's hips push up with each motion to try and get more friction, and with each time Joshua heard more and more of something other than just a moan coming from Neku.

Forward - "J…" - back. Forward - "J…" back. Forward - "Jo…"

Joshua bit his lip, quieting himself to hear Neku better. He let himself grind against Neku just a bit faster.

"Jo… sh… Jo… sh…"

Joshua's mouth fell into Neku's the next time he came forward with a landing that was still somehow feather-light - oh, Neku _shuddered _- and nearly gasped again as Joshua broke off he kiss as suddenly as he had started it.

He then slid himself off of Neku's lap, landing smoothly on his knees onto the floor. He ran a hand up one of Neku's legs, skimming over the skin of his thigh and giggling as Neku's quivered. Joshua leaned up a little, grabbing either side of Neku's shorts and tugging down, not needing much extra effort from Neku to help slip them off. After putting them off to the side somewhere, Joshua glided his hand up Neku's leg again, this time allowing his touch further up to trace circle's over hard bulge in Neku's boxers. Neku pushed his hips closer, aching, _dying _for Joshua to just _touch_ him, even if just the thought of having Joshua's slender fingers wrap around him made him feel like he might cum right then.

After much too long Joshua's hands moved up to the waistband of Neku's underwear and began pulling them down. Neku readily complied, shivering a little as the cooler air of the room hit his newly-exposed skin. He looked down at Joshua, who met his gaze with half-lidded, beautiful violet eyes, and Neku had to force himself to look away as Joshua's fingers started to skim the base of his member, feeling the precum nearly gush out of him as his brain stuck on that image of Joshua's looking up at Neku, about to run his fingers on him, god, _god._

He heard Joshua giggle and wanted to push him down and bite his shoulder, to leave marks all over him and pound into him so hard he'd _scream_ and his fingers would sink into Neku's back, and suddenly Neku found himself futilely tugging at his restraints, feeling it dig a bit into his wrists.

Neku was quickly brought back to reality as Joshua's fingers ran up his member almost to the tip but - oh not _quite, _and Neku moaned, arching forward. A few moments passed and the only sound in the room was Neku's pants, until finally Joshua held onto Neku's base and just _almost _pumped it - Neku moaned again, legs shaking this time. He knew exactly what Joshua wanted, what he had to do to get any more of this, but damned if he was just going to hand it to him.

Joshua leaned forward and just barely squeezed Neku as he brought his lips to brush the tip. "Neku..." he purred.

"_J-oh-sh," _Neku let out in a broken moan, feeling what was like electric sparks run down his whole body straight to his crotch. Immediately after, he felt the warmth and wetness of Joshua's tongue running along the tip of his member, sliding under and down the length and back up again before taking the tip of it into his mouth as he pumped it once with his hand. Neku shuddered and moaned with each motion, gasping as Joshua leaned forward and took more of it in, sucking and swirling his tongue around.

Joshua's eyes kept on Neku, exerting more and more willpower and restrain with each one of Neku's reactions; the way Neku's body was arching and turning with every move of his tongue, the way Neku moaned and gasped just like that - absolutely breathtaking. The part of him he held back was the part that wanted to just make Neku cum right then and watch as he knew his body would just _writhe_ about and he would _moan_ Joshua's name again - but most of him wanted to drag this out, wanted to get each and every little twitch and movement and sound out of Neku.

And so he pumped Neku only a little harder, and took him in his mouth only a bit deeper. Every so often he would see Neku pull at his restraints, and while a part of Joshua was amused at the sight, and liked seeing Neku oh so desperate like this, a part of him was curious as to what he would do - tangle his hands into Joshua's hair as usual? Or something else?

Joshua pumped Neku hard and leaned himself further forward, causing the tip of Neku's member to hit the back of his throat and Neku's breath hitched - oh he was so _close_ - and then Joshua's hand let go of him, and right after he felt Joshua pull back and let Neku's cock slide out of his mouth. Still panting and unable to say anything, Neku was not even able to get a grasp on what happened before Joshua had come up and straddled him again, his hands gliding around Neku's back and undoing the the restraints around his wrists.

Joshua giggled, looking down at Neku's disheveled form with a distinct satisfaction. Not a second after however Neku had run his hands up Joshua's back, pulling him down hard into a forceful kiss. He shoved his tongue past Joshua's, feeling Joshua moan into it more than hearing him. With a heavy touch his hands slid down, squeezing Joshua's ass and then the back of his thighs, causing Joshua to lean further into the kiss as he let out a loud moan.

Neku pulled back out of it, taking a brief moment to appreciate Joshua's flushed face, his lust-blown pupils. He then slid his legs out from under him, moved his hands onto Joshua's shoulders, and pushed him down onto the bed. Neku hovered over him, arms on either side and legs in between Joshua's. "This doesn't change how desperate you looked just a minute ago," Joshua said with another giggle. "How you were -"

Neku leaned down and crashed his lips against Joshua's, sucking hard at the bottom one them before pushing his tongue in and sliding against each and every crevice of Joshua's mouth. Joshua let out a low moan, slipping his legs up Neku's and curling them around his back. His hands slid up the hem of Neku's shirt onto his back, gripping it tightly as Neku broke the kiss and placed a trail of hard sucks and bites along Joshua's jaw, neck, shoulder, collarbones. Joshua's hips came up and Neku's cock pushed against him and _oh god _Neku needed this, he needed to thrust inside Joshua and take him and make him moan louder -

He pulled away from Joshua's shoulder, all red and pink, and swiftly moved his hands down to Joshua's pants, which he promptly unfastened and yanked down with his briefs as Joshua lowered his legs from around Neku. Neku then leaned over the side of the bed, towards Joshua's desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small container before squeezing some of the contents onto his hand. After putting it back, he slicked a portion of it over his member, and then coated his fingers. With his other hand he parted Joshua's legs further, and proceeded to slide one of his lubed fingers into Joshua's entrance.

Normally, Joshua would complain that Neku had once again forgotten to warm it up at all, but right now he did not care. He didn't care at all, all he wanted was for Neku to do something, anything, to touch him at all, his cock aching for Neku's warm, heavy touch. But as Neku's finger slid in him like that, the second one coming soon after and pushing in far enough that they prodded at the spot that made Joshua moan so loudly and made him feel like his head nearly spinning, he realized that no, he didn't want just anything, he wanted Neku to take him, to fill him and push in over and over -

Neku stretched Joshua further with a third finger, feeling Joshua's muscles move around him. This was fine, surely. It had better be because Neku couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, and before going any further let himself run his hands over Joshua's slim thighs again, eliciting a loud moan and shudder from him. On an impulse Neku leaned down, biting at the inner portion of one of Joshua's thighs - and Joshua quite nearly screamed, and Neku momentarily gazed in satisfaction at the dark red mark he had left behind.

Without any more delay he hovered himself over Joshua again, feeling a rush of heat as Joshua's legs slid up his own once more and curled around his back. His eyes met Joshua's, who gave a quick nod, and then Neku pushed himself in.

Joshua's whole body tensed, and Neku moaned heavily as Joshua's muscles tightened around him, fitting around him just so. It only took a moment for him to be fully enveloped, and he paused there, feeling Joshua's passage contract and tighten around him so perfectly. Joshua breaths were ragged, his fingers digging into the small of Neku's back, his legs quivering. Neku was nearly panting, but after another small nod from Joshua he pulled himself almost all the way out, and back in again. Joshua shuddered and moaned, shifting himself so that Neku could go deeper. Neku moaned Joshua's name, and Joshua pulled him closer with his legs - Neku felt himself hit that deep part of Joshua, and Joshua's body arched up as he cried out a loud moan. Neku pulled out and pushed in, hard, thrusting himself in as deep as he could - and again Joshua nearly screamed, and clung onto Neku's back.

And so Neku repeated himself, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting in as deep and as hard as he could, and each time Joshua would moan loudly and his body would twist and arch and _oh_ it was so beautiful to see him like this, to see him so disheveled and wanting, and Neku would be lying if he said it didn't get him going have Joshua wanting _him_ so badly.

He kept going in a fast, steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, moaning with each thrust and pull of his hips. Neku's hands slipped under Joshua's shoulders, holding them tight and pulling him closer. Eventually, though, his rhythm broke into a faster, more erratic pace as Joshua's moans changed into a chant of Neku's name, each time he pushed in - Neku, Neku, Neku. Neku's thrusts became faster and faster, and each time with fail Joshua said his name, louder and louder. Neku felt almost dizzy, biting his lip to keep himself from cumming as he watched Joshua writhe about and call his name just like _that. _

All of Joshua's senses were so acutely tuned into just Neku, the way he was enveloped by Neku's scent, how all he could feel was Neku's warmth and the way he was moving against him and inside of him and hitting that spot again and again and again, over and _over_ -

Neku felt all of Joshua tense, every single one of his muscles around him contract, and he groaned and his breath hitched as Joshua's loud moan of Neku's name turned into a broken scream as he came, his hips moving back and forth as he rode it out as long as he could. Neku thrusted in deep once, twice more, sending almost painful pricks of pleasure along Joshua's now hyper-sensitive nerves. "Josh, _J-Josh,"_ he moaned loudly on the next time, cumming hard enough that his body shook as he continued to push his hips forward and pull them back out, until the very last wave of pleasure had left him.

Neku collapsed onto Joshua, heaving his breaths as he felt Joshua's chest moving heavily against his own. After a few minutes, their bodies seemed to settle, and Neku slid himself out of Joshua and laid next to him. Joshua turned over onto his side, hooking one of his arms loosely around Neku's chest and placing his head on Neku's shoulder.

"Do I still have to do half of your project?" Joshua asked quietly, a small smile on his face as Neku's hand reached over and absently stroked his hair.

"Yeah," Neku said, his summoning every ounce of strength in his body to lower his other hand and pulled the blanket up over the two of them. "But let's… take a nap first."

Joshua giggled, almost inaudibly, as he nuzzled himself into Neku's chest. "Whatever you say," he said with a quiet yawn.

After a small pause, Neku turned his head and pressed a quick, light kiss onto Joshua's head. "Love you."

"You too, sunshine."


End file.
